


Ever younger

by BloomingBenevolence



Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Ben Parker Dies, F/M, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, Marisa Tomei as inspiration, Marvel Universe, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter’s 12, Poor Ben, RDJ and Tony from iron man: armoured adventures! Gonna be an in between!, Spider-Man - Freeform, Spider-Verse (ish), Spider-son, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and May are mid twenties, Young Aunt May, Young Tony Stark, spider gwen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29376864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingBenevolence/pseuds/BloomingBenevolence
Summary: I noticed every single time  spider man gets rebooted, Aunt May gets younger. So here we start with 22 year old college student, May Parker (nee Reilly) who is married to childhood sweetheart Ben Parker. Ben has a nephew named Peter Parker and he’s an orphan so the young couple had to take em in.We have a young Tony Stark in the later chapters.
Relationships: Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man)/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Ever younger

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to You. Life be hard. But you are doing great! Keep going!

May Parker had snuck to the kitchen to make breakfast whilst Ben slept in. She’d wake him for university in a bit but yesterday he spent the whole day completing assignments. They honestly gave such short notice and quick deadlines but took forever to correct the submissions. It was easy to sink under the pressure and stress but taking a breather helped staying afloat. She was so proud of Ben. He had researched a lot and put a presentation together as well and promptly send it in. 

  
Beginning on homework was a challenge since procrastination and fear of failure. Though how does one learn without stumbling at some points and getting better at the next try. 

Her professor still hadn’t corrected the homework from weeks ago. She rolled her eyes and great she didn’t know what to improve upon for that hard question now. 

She checked her book bag to see the items she packed. Yep, she had everything she needed for Uni. She checked the time table on her phone. Her home screen had a picture of baby Peter and her heart melted.   
  
Her lock screen had a picture of her and Ben on their first date. She remembered that, they were sixteen and just went on a long drive with some stops for snacks and food. It was amazing. She felt butterflies in her stomach even now. Hard to believe they were this close to not dating.

She had married Ben a few years ago and now they lived together with his nephew Peter. Peter was orphaned at five years old. Ben and her father-in-law had taken care of Peter ever since. Peter was a darling and so helpful and precious.   
  
At first, it had been a sorta hard to get used a life like this but it became their normal. 

He cleaned his room and studied hard and helped her cook. He was like a son to her. A few years ago she didn’t think it would work as well as did.

Both Ben and her had part time jobs to look after themselves and Peter. Life had been a hustle but at least it was happy. The future would hopefully be better. 

She made some plain eggs and toast for all of them. And some coffee for Ben. Plus a little mild hot chocolate for Peter cause why not. 

She meal prepped for dinner and lunch and stuck them in the fridge.

She sighs brushing her brown hair out of her face. She couldn’t believe time ran so fast. She misses her childhood but at least she always had Ben. She loved Ben with all her heart.

Today was Peter’s field trip to the science was excited for. So she packed him lots of his favourite cheese-filled chicken nuggets.   
  
She put her long wavy bob in a small ponytail. She had cut her hair since now it was less maintenance and since baby Peter used to sometimes lick it.   
  


Seeing Peter grow from five to nine years old was so surreal. He was such a cute little kid. She had stayed at home and nurtured him. She just started working two years ago cause cash was tight.   
  


She woke up Benji and he set the table and put the food out as she went and woke Peter. 

“Wakey, wakey sweetie!” And Peter was up like lightening.

”Morning, Aunt May!” He jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to get ready early.   
  
She laughed. Usually Peter enjoyed staying in bed (who wouldn’t the soft covers are just right when you have to wake up) for a long while but his excitement seemed to get the better of him today.   
  
She was excited for him and it was the first time in a while she had something to be excited about. Besides the precious family time they had in the evening. 

She put Peter’s clothes on his bed and checked his bag. Her mind wandered planning out all the things she’d have to get done that day.  
  
What she was not so fond of was going to the lecture and trying to note down and absorb all what was thrown at her at immense speeds but it was hard.   
  
She had some fruit for breakfast and drank some water to calm down her racing heart. Uhh, there was a test today and she felt terrible.   
  


She took a few deep breaths, she had this! But everytime she wondered if she studied hard enough. Ben grasped her hand from across the table and gave her a smile.

”You’ll be fine, May.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

May entered the apartment after a few hours and she was exhausted and drowsy. She felt tired and just wanted to sleep for a while. The test was relatively well but she’d be neutral on the stance. Since most of the Harding was subjective so it depended on how the Professor perceived the answer given.   
  
Her favourite boys were watching a kid’s movie together just as she dropped her bag on the counter and threw her coat on the chair. At last the room is nice and cool. Her feet on the bare tile felt nice.   
  
“Welcome home, May!” Ben said looking up from the sofa and Peter gave her a smile. 

”How are my two boys doing?” Says beelining for the bathroom to refresh rn up. After 10 minutes, she joins them on the couch and Ben leans above Peter and kisses her. They had an hour of family time before the shifts began.

He came home early and had an extra hour and a half with Peter before family time (since he arrived earlier than May) and would feed him and care for him. May had an extra hour and a half directly after family time when she teach him. 

Then Peter’s grandpa (Ben’s dad and her father-in-law)would come and watch Peter.   
  
Soon they would establish paid child care for restaurant/fast food workers so they wouldn’t have to bother the poor old man.

Her resume was quite large. She’d be home in a few hours but Peter would be asleep at 7 pm. Then she’d have to study. She tried finishing most of her work at school but it was extremely taxing.   
  
She’d take a bubble bath once a week for recuperation. She slept for around 6 hours each night. It was something. 

Life was always busy bustling and fast. Her coursework was quite toiling and she had to self study some items. But at least they had an hour everyday to relax with each other.

Procrastination didn’t help matters and having no energy and being spent at work didn’t help either.

But she felt very accomplished when she began the daunting task and it became easy

May snuggled against Ben on the couch and he held her gently. These times made it all worth it. She dozed off

**Author's Note:**

> Randomness but as I’m editing the next chapters. It hits me everything has been done under the sun with spider power origin like I ded.
> 
> Edit: this got posted early (mistakenly) and is pretty rough so Oof. (Imma keep this edit here cause why not) 
> 
> Edit bout school: tbh writing May going (physically) to college is pretty daunting and mild ptsd. Cause there’s so many benefits of online school. You control what they hear or see. You are in control.
> 
> You ain’t with the teachers physically! Like don’t have to awkwardly bump into them in break time and they take their anger out on you. 😞
> 
> The long wasted time is avoided. Get in for classes and done and goodbye.
> 
> Cause in irl school, the timetable shitty and ya got to wait till the end of the day for your school.
> 
> On down side, it’s so easy to oversleep. Happened to me so many times. 😭😭😭😭😭  
> I like wake up and close all my alarms and drift back to sleep. And miss a double class like shooot. I’m running outta excuses how many times do I gotta say my net bad. 2 times too many. (Tho it’s like four times) 
> 
> Plus one hour commute in the bus to and fro school is so annoying.
> 
> But you miss the friends and the quiet times in the library. De stressing and outlets of expression. The pressure be the constant in both.
> 
> Another thing, real school had one go to another place and not be trapped at one place home. And get away from nagging parents sometimes. It becomes overwhelming staying inside sometimes but obv be responsible. 
> 
> Also it can be distracting and stuff since it’s your fam.
> 
> And internet, connectivity and technical issues are an absolute pain. Ya feel the life drain out and ya get scared of missing something important cause dang our teachers be rushing through the explanation like they hoots catch a train or something. But I genuinely understand their side as well. They have other classes to teach and are probably tired. 
> 
> Plus wearing the uniform gonna be a problem if ya gotta adjust from online to real school again. Just gotta wear uniform’s top and whatever bottoms I want (ex:leggings)
> 
> And we comfortably at home so yes. Wake up a few hours before class if ya want (but I prefer a few hours before class) So not having a routine force you. It’s very flexible save for the class timings but it gives mild structure so. 
> 
> Though they burden us with a lotta work and expect us to submit quickly like one the same day and give prompt deadlines and take forever to correct it. 
> 
> Schools in general suck since they don’t give much focus on actually caring bout the students and their mental health.
> 
> Obviously grateful for the opportunity of education but they need to do better
> 
> You are worthy, you matter and you deserve to take breaks! 
> 
> Rant over Oof.


End file.
